The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for image processing, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for image processing, and a program which each allow for conversion of raw signals into high-image-quality image signals.
An image-capture apparatus including a single charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor demosaics linear-scale raw image signals outputted from the image sensor to generate RGB image signals. The image-capture apparatus then performs on the image signals, color gamut conversion according to changes in luminance level and then gamma correction to generate log-scale image signals.
On the other hand, methods for increasing color reproducibility in color gamut conversion have been devised in recent years (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-35894).